En el último tren
by Alena King
Summary: La vida de Hinata era pacífica hasta que se vio envuelta en el lío de un par de ojos azules. El pueblo de Konoha esconde algo más allá del encanto de su gente y los grandes árboles de brillantes hojas verdes.-¿Qui-quien eres?/-No lo sé, dímelo tú, bonita/ NaruHina y otras parejas. R&R! :3


_**Naruto es Copyright de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**NOTA AL FINAL**_

* * *

**En el último tren**

**_Prólogo_**

-¡Por aquí! Con cuidado Izumo, estas cosas chinas valen más que tu vida y la mía juntas. Así, despacio…y listo. ¡Uff!

El hombre suspiró aliviado, con un gesto le indicó a su compañero que debían regresar nuevamente al camión de mudanza por los aparatos pesados y las cajas que aguardaban su espera, atravesaron la pequeña escalinata tradicional y calzaron sus zapatos mientras apuraban el paso. Hinata Hyuga apretó los labios, en su interior había un cúmulo de emociones que la hacían sentir fuera de su centro de confort, generalmente tranquilo y rutinario. Permaneció ahí, de pie, observando a los hombres con estoicismo, resignándose a lo inevitable.

-¿Planeas quedarte ahí toda la tarde o vas a entrar a la casa?-Hanabi la miraba con una suspicaz ceja alzada y los ojos perla curiosos, cuestionando silenciosamente su actitud. _¿Qué le pasa? _Hinata sacudió la cabeza, como si aquello espantara su miseria e inseguridad.

-No, yo solo…Ah, no importa hermanita, ¿Sabes dónde está papá? Necesito hablar con él.

-No lo sé. La última vez que lo vi estaba con el conductor del camión, pero eso fue hace rato. Intenta buscarlo por la biblioteca, papá mencionó algo acerca de su colección de estampitas.

-Sellos, Hanabi, no estampitas-corrigió su hermana con una tenue sonrisa amistosa. Ella respondió un suelto, _¡Da igual!,_ y se acercó a la caja mediana marcada con corazones, que contenía tesoros que ni siquiera su hermana sabía de su existencia. Hinata desvió la mirada, porque la curiosidad que producía esa caja infantilmente decorada se le hacía tortuosa. Ya el camión se había ido, y la mudanza estaba casi concluida.

De repente, el ambiente se oscureció y le pareció cargado y algo en el aire auguraba una tormenta, reemplazando súbitamente el tibio sol primaveral que había acariciado sus mejillas. Algo en su nuca le hizo llevarse la mano a su cuello, tratando de aminorar la molestia. Instintivamente volvió su cuerpo hacia la calle, sintiéndose observada. Nada la preparó para lo que iba a ver.

Unos ojos azules, que eran reflejo de un alma oscura y decadente, la miraban con un odio que provocó un temblor en sus rodillas y vació el aire de sus pulmones. Sintió su boca repentinamente seca y la necesidad de aire se hizo presente. ¡Su inhalador! Empezó a sentirse mareada y a perder el equilibrio y en un parpadeo se encontró en el pasto, jadeando dificultosamente.

Oyó a medias los gritos de Hanabi y vio a los lejos las borrosas figuras que se aproximaban, durante unos momentos casi perdió la conciencia cuando pudo volver a respirar.-Yo…yo….-

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró el rostro preocupado de su hermana que con vehemencia sostenía su muy odiado inhalador. Miró el cielo violeta, opacado por las nubes cargadas. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿De quién eran esos tempestuosos ojos azules?

-No mucho, el mal tiempo empeoró y no sé de qué ojos balbuceas. Ahora calla, Hina. Nos diste un susto de muerte, papá está llamando al Doctor Sarutobi. Hace mucho tiempo que no sufres estos ataques, casi pensábamos que estabas repuesta.

¿Estaba pensando en voz alta?-Lo siento…mucho.-Se sorprendió lo ronca y débil que sonó. Pero esos ojos….¿Había sido su imaginación? Pero, fue tan real que casi creyó morirse ahí mismo por lo penetrante y fuerte que fue el _odio_ de aquellos ojos.

Hanabi se puso de pie, sacudiendo el pasto de su falda y guardando el inhalador en su bolsillo trasero. Le extendió las manos a su hermana y haló con fuerza, y con el impulso de sus pies, Hinata se halló levantada. Con ayuda de Hanabi logró llegar hasta el recibidor e inmediatamente su padre se acercó a ella con teléfono en mano.

Hinata y Hanabi se quitaron sus sandalias y pisaron con cuidado el lustroso piso de madera. Hiashi guió a su hija hacia un pequeño y mullido sillón, reliquia familiar de su abuela materna. La menor de los Hyuga se dirigió a la cocina, poniendo a calentar agua en una tetera y en una olla. Mientras el agua hervía, fue hacia la sala a desembalar las demás cajas, buscando una pequeña batea para los pies.

Cuando Hanabi despareció nuevamente, Hiashi tomó la palabra.-El Doctor Sarutobi dice que probablemente tu ataque se deba al estrés causando por la mudanza. Dime, Hinata ¿Has sentido mucha presión últimamente? Debes decírmelo, no soy como Hanami, no puedo saber lo que estás pensando.

Su madre siempre sabía lo que le pasaba, era como un libro abierto para ella.

El recuerdo de su madre hizo un hueco doloroso en su corazón, el divorcio de sus padres apenas estaba cicatrizando y se le hacía muy triste imaginar a su madre y su elección al dejar la vida fuera de casa para vivir con otro hombre. Ahora, supuso, era feliz esperando el hijo de un hombre al que verdaderamente sí amaba, y no estaba representando el papel de la ama de casa desesperada que tendía a practicar.

-No, es solo que siento preocupaciones respecto a la escuela. Pe-pero, si sucede algo yo se lo diré padre.

Hanabi cortó toda respuesta que pudiera dar el señor Hyuga cuando se acercó con una pequeña batea llena de agua caliente que dejó a los pies de Hinata.-Sumérgelos,-le ordenó con suavidad.-Te relajará, también te preparé un poco de té de jazmín.-luego partió nuevamente a la cocina, mientras Hiashi se iba con el pretexto de buscarle una colcha. Agradeció silenciosamente el cuidado y amor que tenían con ella. En especial su hermanita.

Hanabi tenía fama de ser una niña _snob_, frívola y un tanto materialista para tener doce años. Pero, en realidad, muy pocas personas podían jactarse de conocer verdaderamente a Hanabi Hyuga. Hinata sabía que su hermanita en realidad era astuta, extrovertida hasta cierto punto, tal vez un poco cínica y sarcástica, y hasta picarona. Amaba a su familia y valoraba los pequeños momentos juntos, era colaboradora, una hija excelente y una hermana cómplice, a Hinata le partía el corazón ver cuánto sufría con la ausencia de su madre.

Su hermana volvió con un elegante juego de té chino, y le pasó una humeante taza con el olor dulzón del jazmín. Padre e hijas disfrutaron con calma su té, Hanabi charlando amenamente con su padre, que respondía en monosílabos o asentimientos. A Hianta le nació una sonrisa en los labios, espontánea y genuina al ser parte de ese cuadro familiar tan especial; se arrebujó entre la colcha y removió la bolsita de té casera que había hecho su hermana, que bien se sentía estar en familia.

Pero algo aún la perturbaba, ¿De quién serían esos ojos azules?

* * *

**Continuará**

**Hooola! Si has llegado hasta aquí, quiero darte las gracias. Esta es mi primera historia, así que me encantaría saber tu opinión. Es una historia larga tal vez 20 caps. Lo mas probable es que actualice los fines de semana :D Tengo clases **** Y ahora, ¿Quién crees que sea el chico de ojos azules? Obviamente pensarás que es nuestro rubio favorito peeero, en este fic hay sorpresitas. **_**Todo puede pasar.**_

_**Si te ha gustado me encantaría y me haría muy feliz que me dejaras un review, para saber que aspectos puedo mejorar :3**_

_**Recuerden esto es de fans para fans. Un beso y chau :3**_


End file.
